Last Breath (Sequel to Purple Heart)
by BonnibellParker
Summary: When a mission goes wrong, it leaves behind a broken team and a death no one expected.


It had been about six months since Shiro's passing, and the team was finally adjusting to Allura taking over as the black paladin. It was difficult at first, Lance still very broken up over it and Keith staying by his side through it all. It was eating them alive inside, knowing they were the cause of it. All because they loved him. And they knew they needed a new leader so they could still form Voltron, but they were having a harder time than the rest adjusting to the change.

Keith was growing more content accepting what had happened, while Lance had grown more and more reckless, more quiet. He couldn't get past the guilt that sat within him, or the image of Shiro, lifeless in his arms. He always tried to hide it from the others though, not wanting to worry them. But he wasn't as happy, or confident after that day. He was just more quiet.

The rest of the team were beginning to worry about Lance though. He was beginning to be reckless during mission, trying to take on enemies alone in and outside of his lion. It was frustrating at times, when he wouldn't listen to them to wait, almost getting everyone killed. It would end in them fleeing and arguing till he'd storm out of the room and lock himself away for hours. Some days it was more worrying than angering, him always returning more hurt than the rest. Keith would even find him up at late hours of the night, looking exhausted and defeated. He hated seeing him like this. They all did. No one expected it to affect him this much. Everything just seemed to crash down around him and death was the last straw. He just seemed to stop caring.

It was all made worse one day, while they were out fighting another one of Zarkons warriors. It was tiring and slowly looking to be impossible to take him out head on. They wanted to retreat, but Lance kept trying to get them to keep fighting. They had kept arguing, being distracted for a moment and left an opening for the warrior to attack. The warrior rushed them and separated all the lions, sending them all flying in different directions.

When Keith came to, he was laying on the ground of his lion, his helmet broken and laid beside him. He groaned as he slowly sat up, shutting his eyes tightly at the throbbing pain in his head. He glanced over to his helmet, grabbing it to assess the damage. "Dammit." He muttered, tossing the broken helmet aside."That won't work anytime soon." He sighed, slowly getting on his feet to try the communication in the lion. He stumbled a bit, trying to avoid the broken glass and debris, still slightly dizzy from the headache. He leaned against the wall, trying to get in contact with one of the others. "Great. Just great." He sighed, making his way out of red. "Don't worry, girl. I won't be gone long." He said softly, patting the lion before slowly walking off to see if he could find anyone else.

He had walked for what felt like hours, trying to stay as close to his lion as he could just in case it went back online. He had walked over the edge of the hill ahead, glancing over the edge. His eyes went wide when he saw the blue lion, sliding down the hill to get to it. "God, please be okay. Please be okay." He said to himself, running over and quickly making his way inside. He kneeled beside Lance when he spotted him, blue in worse shape than red. He gently rolled Lance onto his back, his breath catching in his throat when he saw the shard of metal embedded in his side. Lance winced at the movement, opening one of his eyes to see who had found him. He smiled weakly, shutting his eyes again.

"I didn't think anyone else landed near me." He managed out, chuckling to himself. He groaned at the pain it caused. "You already lost a lot of blood." Keith said quietly, more to himself than Lance. He hesitated, not sure if he should move him or look for the others. He started looking around for something to use to try and stop his bleeding with no success. "Dammit." He yelled, punching the wall in anger. He looked to Lance's helmet, grabbing it to try contacting anyone. "It's no use, Keith. I already tried." Lance told him, finally opening his eyes to look at him. "We're on our own."

Keith shook his head, throwing the helmet and breaking it further. "Come on." He walked over to him, crouching down to try and help him up. "We need to try to find them. And I'm not leaving you behind. I can't lose you too." He stated, making Lance wrap an arm around his neck. Lance yelled out in pain as he moved, clutching his side as best he could. Keith quickly stopped, gently laying Lance back down. He sat down defeated, leaning back against the wall. He didn't want to leave Lance alone like this, but if he didn't leave to try for help, Lance was as good as dead.

"Looks like this is it for me." Lance mumbled out, his breathing growing shallow.

"No. No, they have to be looking for us. This isn't like before when we got separated on different planets, Lance. They can't be far. We'll...We'll get you back, into a healing pod, and you'll be fine." Keith tried assuring him, slowly pulling him into his arms. "Please. You have to stay awake. I can't lose anyone else." Keith said softly, his voice breaking as tears filled his eyes. He couldn't stand losing anyone else he loved.

Lance smiled weakly, tears falling from his eyes. "I love you...but...I can't...it hurts too much." He mumbled out, feeling his consciousness slip.

"Lance, you have to. We need you. I need you." Keith choked out, trying to fight the tears from falling. "Come on, you gotta fight to stay awake."

"Keith...I...I can see him." His voice was almost a whisper, the smile still played on his lips. "He...wants me...to go..." His body slowly went limp, the smile finally faded.

"Lance? Lance, come on." Keith pleaded, tears falling down his cheeks. "Lance. Please you can't go." He pulled him closer, sobbing softly as he hugged him tightly. "Please don't go, I love you, please." He whispered, shutting his eyes tightly.

When the others finally made their way to them, they found Keith muttering the same pleas, holding Lance close. They had to pull him away so they could take them both back, hoping to god they could try and fix him. But they were too late, and he was gone. Leaving a broken Keith and a broken team.


End file.
